The First appearance of Kaze: Learning Ice-Make Magic and then taking a unique twist to it.
"oh Come on hurry up Yang i can't just sit here and wait all day for you to want to go see Kyna and Sama i want to go there for reasons plus I kinda wanna see what being in a guild is like" Kaze Inari said as he sat on a chopped down tree. Today he was wearing his normal attire of a t-shirt and jeans as well as his Headphones. "I know Young Master but must we really go see her and her guild i mean you just finished that job of defeating a dark guild all on your own i mean shouldn't you just rest for awhile" Yang his Inari Fox summon said to him as he looked around the forest. Kaze simply ignored him and got up and started walking away. "well if your gonna be stubborn will you atleast stop by the nearby lake to atleast get some water then?" yang had gotten up from sitting and started walking behind Kaze. "I mean i think there is a powerful Mage over there more stronger then you" yang said getting Kaze's attention. "Hmmm its a female water dragon slayer mage and she is stronger magically but she is inexperienced right?" kaze asked now heading towards the lake at a brisk pace. "Correct as ever Young Master but you forgot she is trying to learn to use Ice-Make magic and is terribly failing maybe we should help her?", Yang replied seeming to be able to sense the very essence of magic at its core. "yeah we, i mainly mean you, probably should help her out she seems to be having a really difficult time with it here ill Teleport us to her now that we are close enough to her."Kaze then put his hand on Yang. "teleport person". {Meanwhile at the lake} "uggggh i Don't get it why can't i at-least Do an Ice-Make Pencil or ball or somethign!!!" Nagisa said throwing a small frustrated fit. She then calmed down a little as she try to atleast make an Ice-make Sword once. She first began by concentrating on the eterano in her own body bringing it out then condensing it as she cools it into a shape of a sword but like last time she fails even when she does all the motions. "Ugggghhh what am i doing wrong?" she asked once more. Suddenly as if out of no wear to Nagisa a Man and fox Appeared a few feet away from her. "Hmm perhaps we could help then Miss My name is Kaze and this Fox is Yang." Kaze says to Nagisa as he sits down Next to her. "uh humm nice to meet sorry about the Young Master's rudeness but i and he have cvome to help you have you possibly tried to make water the freeze it perhaps?" Yang asks Nagisa. "Hmm no i guess i could try doing that for now Ice-Make Sword" Clapping her hands together she brings forth some of her dragon slaying Water and then quickly freezes it into a sword shape. "oh wow that worked thanks so were did you two come from my name's Nagisa I'm a member of the nearbby guild Koma Inu and the local Dragon slayer." she says as she stand up bowing as she holds her new made Ice sword. "Don't bow please i hate formalities and you can call Me Kaze, although my full name is Kaze Inari and he is just yang" Kaze says as he points at Yang slightly annoyed at the sudden formalities, but since Nagisa was a cute girl so he simply smiled at her. "you know I'm actually on my way to the Koma Inu guild i kinda wanna join it and to see my Cousin would you mind taking me and Yang there Nagi?" kaze asked kindly. "Hmm sure it wouldn't hurt plus your kind acute you know with those different colored eyes plus it would be my thanks for the help with Ice-Make magic Kaze" she said as she started to walk to the town as Kaze and Yang followed behind her.